Make You Feel My Love
by xBelongToTheHurricane
Summary: Post Season 6 finale. After Brennan's unexpected news, how will the two partners advance?


_"I'm...I'm pregnant You're the father."_

It sounded strange coming from her lips as she stood in front of her lover...boyfriend...the father of her child. She stared at him, beginning to feel fear and yet another round of disbelief knotting in her gut. She was trying her very best to keep a calm and collected exterior, but what she didn't know was that it was plain as day on her face. Booth shared a similar look, but his was completely devoid of fear.

And then he broke into a grin, and the look meant everything in the world to her. She'd been worrying from the moment she'd bought the pregnancy test that he'd be displeased. Seeing that smile on his face gave her relief. Not just relief, but joy. Before she knew it, her face had mimicked his in its own merry smile.

"We're...we're having a _baby_?" Booth inquired, feeling the need to question her and make sure he had heard correctly.

"Well...yes. If...if you want to." Brennan knew he certainly wasn't upset about the situation, but she still couldn't help the feeling that this was too good to be true.

"Are you kidding?" Booth pulled her into a hug, and not one of those hugs that he used to always claim were guy hugs. She lay her head on his shoulder, and he brought his hand around to rest on her stomach gently, as if he would already be able to feel the child kicking around in her stomach.

"No, I'm being very serious," she answered with a small, chipper laugh.

Booth mimicked her laugh with his own. That was his Bones. No matter what situation they were in, she would always be herself. And it was beautiful. He loved her that way.

"I love you, Bones." He nuzzled her shoulder gently. It came as a little shock everytime he said it, but she was sure she wouldn't get tired of it. "You're going to make an amazing mother."

"You think so?" Brennan asked softly as the two finally pulled back from their embrace.

"Of course!" Booth exclaimed. Sometimes it frustrated him that she couldn't see just how incredible she was, but his outburst was far from angry.

"I mean...you know I'm not good with people," she admitted. "You usually do the connecting."

Booth shook his head. "You _do_ connect, Bones. You might not notice it, but sometimes you really can show people just how warm you are."

Brennan broke into another small smile. "Thanks, Booth."

"You're welcome."

The two fell into a comfortable silence, simply basking in each other's presence and the news they'd both received so recently. Leaning in to kiss her cheek, Booth took her hand and laced their fingers together. "Let's get inside. Wouldn't want you and the _baby_ to get cold."

Brennan smiled softly for the umpteenth time, excited at his..._excitedness._ "Booth, it's almost June. I won't get cold, and the fetus certainly won't..." Brennan trailed off when she saw the amused look that had spread across his face. "What?"

"Nothing, Bones," he answered, shaking his head while suppressing a grin. "Let's just get inside, eh?"

After a moment wondering whether he'd be this protective through the _whole_ pregnancy, she followed him inside. They both seemed to have the same idea when they settled into the comfortable bed, mutually exhausted after solving their bowling alley case.

Brennan couldn't help but think of everything that had gone on after Vincent's death whenever she'd lay with Booth here in his bed. As she lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, the memories invaded her mind, and she was too exhausted not to allow them in.

_"Can I just...?" the anthropologist trailed off, almost afraid to finish the question as tears slid down her cheeks. _

_ "Yeah, that's why I'm here," he murmered, wrapping his arms around her protectively as they fell back onto the bed, her tears beginning to stain his shirt._

That one part of the memory replayed over and over again in her mind. The moment that forced her to lose her imperviousness. Sure, she'd lost it that night, along with losing Vincent. But she'd also gained what she had now: Booth.

She moved her head slowly to glance up at him, careful not to wake him if he were already sleeping. No surprise to her, he was. The relaxed look that had spread across his face made her smile. Maybe losing her imperviousness wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a little short, but if you want me to continue, hopefully the chapters will get longer. =]<strong>


End file.
